Spider Bites
by Koalefant
Summary: After Webber has gotten himself trapped on the island of Don't Starve, he goes on a quest to get home. He faces hardships as well as friendships between both spiders and other humans. The story of Don't Starve from Webber's POV. (Cover art is not mine)
1. That Weird Spider Kid

**Author's notes: So I unlocked Webber a while back, and he is the cutest thing to ever exist! I have been working on this story for a while, so here it is! Constructive criticism is great! And this is one of the first times I used a character's POV. Hope you enjoy!**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Don't Starve, blah blah blah

* * *

My name is Webber. Or, that's at least what they call me. My real name is Wilbur, but I like "Webber" better. Ever since Kindergarden, people have been calling me Webber. My parents, my classmates, and even my teachers... Ah, yes, I remember them.

Now I'm here, on this island. I've met the best friends I could ever meet, I've had to sleep outside, I even had to learn to use a spear! But it wasn't always like that...

* * *

Once upon a time, I used to be normal... Well, kind of.

I remember back when I was home, when I had to go to school. I was never the most social 10 year old, but I've always loved to hear people laugh. I loved the idea of having friends, but I never seemed to make any. The reason I tended to stay away from my peers is because my peers tended to stay away from me. I really liked spiders. Heck, I still really like spiders! On my tenth birthday I was given a pet tarantula! (It wasn't the poisonous kind, don't worry.)

It seemed that many of my classmates didn't share the same interests I had. Most of them thought my obsession with spiders was weird, gross, creepy, or all three.

I was given the nickname "Webber" by my mother. Every time she'd drop me off to school, she'd always yell: "Bye, Webber! Don't bug your teachers!" Or some other bug related pun. I love her so much, she has a joke for everything! I think I got my love of laughter from her.

Anyways, I guess word got out about my nickname. Before I knew it, everyone was calling me Webber. (But some people still called me "that weird spider kid".) It wasn't a bad thing in the slightest! I hated being called Wilbur anyways, Webber was much better. It wasn't mocking, or teasing, or anything bad. It was my own identity.

Though I was known throughout my school and community, people still barely knew anything about me. I kept to myself most of the time. I love my dad, but he has always been stubborn. He never liked to take risks, and he's not the biggest fan of spiders or any bugs at all for that matter. He didn't understand me very well, as much as I hate to admit it.

Spiders have seemed like the only ones who really understand me. I can tell them anything and they won't judge me like humans do. They're great at keeping secrets and very good listeners as well. That's why I like them so much. (And because they're freakin' cool, I mean they got like eight legs, lots of eyes, and they're fuzzy!)

The only person I really knew how to talk to was my mother. She was funny, smart, and very loving. She cheered me up when I was sad, she held me when I was afraid, she was always there... But now I need her... And she's gone...

My parents had been fighting. For a very long time. A very, very, long time.

The divorce finally came. My mom left. She didn't say goodbye to me. She yelled at my dad, slammed the door behind her, and that's the last thing I heard from her. She was gone after that.

I remembered crying. I remembered waiting for my dad to go upstairs. And I remember running out the door as soon as he did. I searched the streets, calling her name over and over. I didn't see her again. It was too late.

Then... Everything went to heck...

I cried and cried on the empty side walk for what felt like hours. It was really late, like the middle of the night, but I didn't care. I was all alone on the streets. I didn't even have the strength to drag myself back into the house.

Then I heard a voice. I should have ignored it.

"Say pal," it said. I looked around, but couldn't see anyone. "Who's there?" I asked, wiping my tears.

I then saw a tall man step into the streetlight. I should have ran from him.

He was wearing a suit with a flower in the pocket. "Why so glum?" He asked as the corners of his smirk fell. He might have been being sarcastic, but I couldn't tell.

"I-I'm not allowed to talk to strangers." I told him, trying to sound confident. He knew I was sad, I knew I was sad, why did I even try?

He seemed to ignore my response he tapped his fingers together. "It's your parents, am I correct?" His most-likely-sarcastic frown curled into a sly grin once again.

I stood speechless. How did he know? The man laughed and slowly approached me. I should have walked away. Why didn't I walk away?! Ugh, I'm so stupid!

He put his hand on my shoulder. "I can help you, Wilbur-" I cut him off in mid sentence. "Webber. Call me Webber." I corrected. "Wilbur, Webber, whatever!" He said with a roll of his eyes.

"What if I could take you to a world where there's no arguing?" He offered. I raised an eyebrow, he picked up on my interest. A world without fighting sounds like the most perfect world I could imagine. My imagination seemed to have gotten the better of me, my eyes lit up as I pictured it in my mind.

"And you can have all the spider friends you could ever ask for." He said, going on. A world without fighting sounded perfect- but a world with no fighting AND tons of spiders? I'm sold!... However, I wasn't looking deep enough into the deal. I was just willing to take anything at this point. Even the promises of strangers.

"We're friends, right, Webber?" He smirked. I didn't respond. I didn't know how. "Come on, now. Do I look like the kind of guy to do anything bad to a friend like you?"

He had an untrustworthy look in his eyes, but I was to blinded by his offer to realize it. "Take me there. I want to go. Please." I guess I was so desperate to escape reality that I didn't think about what may happen to me if he was lying. I only thought about what would happen if he was telling the truth. Even then, it seemed worth anything... I'm so dumb...

Before I knew it, shadow hands emerged from the ground. They tugged at my arms and legs and slowly dragged me under. I blacked out. Everything happened so fast, I barely had time to process it.

I was half asleep when I heard that same voice greet me with a chuckle.

"Say, pal. You don't look so good. You better find something to eat before night comes."

Just like that, he was gone. I was awake. I was laying in the grass, looking around my surroundings. A forest up ahead, a savannah to my left, and a giant spider to my right... Wait, what?!

The spider was bigger than I was, much to my surprise. It was covered in fine, black fuzz. All of it's white eyes stared at me. As much as I loved spiders, this one made my heart sink.

With only a matter of seconds, the spider pounced. It swallowed me whole... Then it gets really weird...

The spider didn't digest me. After hours I was within it, I was still in one piece. I could move, but the spider seemed to no longer be able to. The other spiders seemed to have recognized me as one of them.

I was taking my "that weird spider kid" nickname to a whole new level.


	2. Think of Summer Camp

**Author's notes: Here's the new chapter! I don't have much to say about this other then I hope you enjoy. Constructive criticism and positive comments are welcome! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Don't Starve or any of the characters. If I did own Don't Starve, I promise you I would not shut up about it.**

* * *

The first days weren't rough, but they weren't easy either. I spent them with the spiders that treated me like they're own. They were so kind. I knew they treated me the way they did because I looked like a spider and not because they actually liked me, but it was nice to think they did.

As for the spider that ate me, well, I'm pretty sure he's still alive. I can't really tell, though. I'm still dumbfounded that I can move inside the spider at all.

I spent my first day on in this horrible place in confusion. How did I get here? Who was the guy who brought me here? How was I alive inside this spider? Did my dad miss me? Every little thing brought another question to my head.

I wandered around, exploring a little. I had decided that if I was going to be trapped on a scary island, I might as well try not to die. I decided to try to make the most out of it, treat it like an adventure. I convinced myself to try to be optimistic.

_If I stay happy, this will all blow over soon. Just think back to summer camp._

And that's exactly what I did. I wasn't taught the best survival skills in summer camp, but it would have to be enough to keep me alive for however long I was gonna be on the island.

I tried not to focus on what the worst outcome would be. Ya know, if it turns out the stuff I learned in summer camp wasn't enough. Well, I knew if I died I wouldn't be loosing much. I did fear for the spider, though.

The ground started to darken. I looked around. Everything darkened. It was dusk. I could see the sun slowly going down. I had no idea what night was bringing, but a good portion of my gut didn't want to find out.

The spiders seemed to be waking up. Nocturnal, of corse. They left they're silk dens to hunt and defend and spider stuff like that. I was starting to get a little hungry.

Luckily, I had a few berries from exploring. I gobbled a few of them down, and then headed for the nearest spider den. It was almost night. I needed a place to sleep. (Not really, but I'm not a fan of the dark.)

I searched the den, looking for the opening. I finally found it, but it was small, and covered in a think coat of sticky webbing. I was having second thoughts.

However, that didn't last long. Night was finally upon me, and it was dark. There was no moon out, I couldn't see a thing. I could hear, though, and I didn't like the hissing sound I heard. The hissing grew louder as I could tell something was getting close. It didn't sound like a spider.

Without any further hesitation, I literally threw myself into the spider den, not caring if I was covered in webs. Whatever was in the dark defiantly didn't want to be my friend.

I spent the night in the den. I was curled up, and it was actually quite warm- hot even. At least it was more comfortable than sleeping on the floor. Or so it was at the time.

The den was defiantly more comfortable than the ground during night time. No argument there. The morning, however... I swear, that thing was boiling me alive. I woke up covered in my own sweat, and surrounded by sleeping spiders. I ran out of there, panting. I flopped over on the ground, trying to cool off. Not doing that again... But then, what would I do? Where would I go when the night hit?

Clearly, something's hiding in the dark, so what would I do? I thought about this to myself. I stroked my chin as I did... Err, I mean, _our_ chin.

I keep forgetting, I'm with a friend now. My spider friend. The one who ate me. Yes, we're friends now, I got to remember next time... What was I thinking about, again? Oh, yeah! How to hide from the night monster!...I continued to think to myself_. _

_If it only comes out in the dark, the best way to keep it away is with light... Yeah, that's how that works... So, what could I use? Hmm... Flashlight? No I don't have any batteries, or flashlights at all for that matter... Lamp? Nope... Fire? No I can't- oh wait! Fire! It's perfect!_

I smiled to myself for the idea. All I had to do was make a fire! That shouldn't be to hard. All I have to do is think back to summer camp. Simple: hit to pieces of flint together until it makes a spark. Now, where to find flint?

It took all day to find the flint. Thanks, nature.

Besides the fact it was super inconvenient to find, the flint worked really well. After one or two hits, the spark ignited the branch I had previously ripped off a tree. It took the fire a few minutes to spread throughout the branch, but it did eventually.

I stared down at the leftover berries I had. I wondered how they would taste if they were cooked.

Long story, short- I can't cook. But even though the berries were burnt, they were still food. And they still satisfied my tummy. Even if my tongue didn't enjoy them.

The night went on like this. It was defiantly one of the longest nights of my life. I was to afraid to fall asleep and I wasn't nearly desperate enough to crawl back into a spider den. I was just gonna have to tough it out. And that's what I did. It wasn't fun.

The next day, I was drowsy, but not drowsy enough to do nothing. I forced myself up. I used the left over flint to make an axe. I'm not the best at making tools, but it was as effective as it had to be.

I cut down a few trees, and I gathered the wood into a backpack I had made with spider silk. It was surprisingly strong. And gathering wood was surprisingly easy. Everything was normal (or as normal as it gets on this island) until I heard a sudden scream. A very loud, very high pitched scream. And it sounded close by.


End file.
